Hopeless Romantic
by LastMelodya
Summary: Pertemuan takdir yang menyakitkan, kesamaan nasib yang memuakkan, objek korban dari para aristokrat sialan. Hal tersebut yang membuat Sakura dan Shikamaru hidup dalam kesamaan perspektif. Menciptakan renjana di antara konvergensi yang menguat. / AU / Chapter 3 / ShikaSaku / RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Ia pernah membayangkan, bahwa suatu hari nanti, ialah yang berdiri berdampingan bersama lelaki itu di atas altar. Memakai gaun putih panjang sehalus sutra, menautkan tangan di lengan pria itu, merasakan tekstur _tuxedo_ hitamnya yang juga sehalus gaunnya.

Hal itu masih terus membayanginya, mengikuti ke mana pikirannya berlabuh, menjajah di satu sudut otaknya. Seolah tak ingin berlari dan membaur. Hal itu masih menjadi satu-satunya hal yang merajai otaknya. Menimbulkan asa baru dan detak jantung yang lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika pemikirannya tengah mengulas kembali bayangan tersebut. Karena bayangan tersebut adalah destini akhir dari kehidupan romansanya, yang ia bangun bersama lelaki itu belum lama ini.

Dan, melihat lelaki itu malah berdiri berdampingan di atas altar bukan dengan dirinya saat ini adalah sebuah kenyataan paling menyakitkan yang membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya perlahan kebas, seolah tak merasakan lagi segala detak hidup yang ada di sekitarnya, mati rasa.

"Sakura, mau ke mana?"

Uchiha Sasuke tak seharusnya bersama Sabaku Temari di atas altar suci itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hopeless Romantic**

 **©LastMelodya**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _All character belong to_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _. But this story_ _ **purely mine**_ _. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because_ _ **I love it**_ _._

 _ **Warning:**_ _AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), ShikaSaku_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

Sakura tak menghiraukan panggilan Ino yang menyerukan namanya sejak tadi. Gadis itu terus melangkah pergi, setengah berlari menuju direksi tak terprediksinya untuk dituju. Hingga akhirnya suara Ino—juga suara sorak sorai ramai di dalam gedung itu tak terdengar, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasakan kembali segala rasa kebas yang menyakitkan. Kedua netranya tak mampu berkedip—mampu, tapi tak mau. Karena ia takut, sekali berkedip, likuid itu akan jatuh membasahi belah pipinya.

Setelah sedikit tenang, ia mendudukan diri pada sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di sana. Sakura melesatkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, sebuah taman. Gelap dan sepi. Tentu saja, karena pusat keramaiannya ada di dalam gedung besar di hadapannya. Kerlip lampu dan harum wewangian bunga masih dapat Sakura rasakan, khas malam resepsi pernikahan. Ada banyak mobil di sini, sepertinya taman ini tengah beralih fungsi menjadi lapangan parkir.

Gadis itu menundukkan wajah, menatap gaun hitam panjangnya di bawah sana. Udara tiba-tiba saja terasa dingin menyengat, menggigit kulit-kulit bahu dan punggungnya yang terbuka. Sakura bergidik, menggigit bibir, memejamkan mata. Dan akhirnya, satu tetes air mata jatuh mengaliri pipinya.

Disusul dengan likuid-likuid lainnya, dan Sakura sudah tak peduli.

Satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan sejak ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di altar bersama gadis lain adalah menangis. Menangis hingga lelah, hingga hari berhenti dan kenyataan mengejutkannya bahwa hal itu hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang menyambangi seperti mimpi-mimpi penuh monster saat ia kecil dulu. Tapi, Sakura tak kunjung bangun, kenyataan tak kunjung menyadarkannya, seolah-olah mimpi buruk ini memanglah kenyataan dan tak akan pernah berakhir.

Dan, memang ini kenyataan.

Sakura masih ingat ketika ia dan Sasuke merancang masa depan bersama. Membuat candaan gaun pengantin yang akan mereka pakai di hari sakralnya. Membuat _planning_ tentang Uchiha-Uchiha kecil yang lahir darinya suatu hari. Juga hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya yang umum dilakukan sepasang kekasih.

Tapi, Uchiha memang tak perlu semua itu. Paling tidak, orangtua Sasuke tidak memerlukannya. Merekalah si aristrokat, yang hidup dengan kekakuan di tengah masa metropolis yang telah merajai. Mereka tak peduli adjektif bernama cinta, juga nomina bertajuk kekasih. Mereka hanya perlu verba frekuentatif, hal-hal lampau yang terus diulang hingga sekarang. Yang seharusnya sudah punah dimakan zaman.

Seperti contohnya, perjodohan.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tak mampu lagi mempertahankan gagasannya ketika orangtua Sasuke sudah bertindak. Uchiha memiliki kandidat calon istri untuk Sasuke, bermarga Sabaku. Marga yang sama aristrokatnya dengan mereka. Yang memang mereka nilai memiliki kehormatan yang sama dengan marga mereka. Jauh di atas Haruno.

Dan, Sasuke tak punya pilihan. Bahkan untuk sekadar menawar. Menolak, apalagi. Ia hanya perlu patuh, seperti patung yang diarahkan tuannya. Begitulah nasib Uchiha.

Sasuke mencintai dirinya, Sakura yakin akan hal itu. Dan Sasuke juga tahu seberapa besar Sakura mencintainya. Mereka sama-sama tahu. Hanya saja, hal itu sudah tak berarti lagi, kan?

Bagi Sakura, ia sudah terperangkap, pada cintanya yang tak akan lagi merekat.

"Brengsek! Aku membencimu, Uchiha…" Sakura berteriak, meski tahu suaranya tak akan sampai pada entitas yang ia tuju. Ia lelah, sudah tak terhitung denyutan sakit yang sedari tadi menyambangi rongga dadanya. Ia ingin melampiaskan semuanya. "Uchiha, Sabaku, aku membenci kalian!"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh di pesta pernikahan seseorang."

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Membuat teriakan Sakura juga ikut terinterupsi. Ia terdiam, enggan membalas atau sekadar memandang si pemilik suara tersebut. Meski begitu, ia mengenal suara ini.

"Pesta pernikahan diadakan untuk disyukuri, bukan diberikan umpatan atau semacamnya."

Sakura tak ingin membalas. Ia masih mengisak, udara dingin semakin menyengat, membawa embusan anginnya yang mengencang. Diam-diam ia berharap, semoga rasa cintanya yang tersisa terbawa pergi bersama angin yang berembus. Agar ia tak lagi merasakan dampak yang ditimbulkan dari perasaan romantik itu.

"Itu tak sopan, Haruno."

"Aku tak butuh pendapatmu." Sakura mengangkat wajah, hanya untuk membentak dan menatap tajam sepasang oniks sayu yang juga tengah menatapnya. Wajah itu begitu menyebalkan. "Kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan, jadi jangan ikut campur." Sakura menambahkannya dengan suara rendah.

Yang dibentak tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti, lelaki itu melangkah pelan, mencipta bunyi gemersik dedaunan yang tak sengaja terinjak oleh langkah-langkah jenjangnya. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sakura, tanpa enggan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mengejek secara terang-terangan. "Kau egois."

Sakura memejamkan mata, menghalau segala emosi yang kembali ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya. Jemarinya ia kepalkan, turut serta membantu menahan perasaan itu. Lelaki ini … Sakura enggan bersikap tak sopan sebenarnya, karena ia adalah kepala divisinya di kantor, yang hanya saling menyapa enggan ketika bertemu. Tapi, mengapa sekarang berada di sini dan menasihati Sakura seolah-olah itu adalah hal terbenar yang ia lakukan? Membuat Sakura tak dapat menahan emosinya.

"Sekali lagi aku tak butuh pendapatmu, Nara- _san_."

Lelaki di sebelahnya menghela napas. "Aku tak peduli kau butuh atau tidak. Tapi, cobalah untuk melihat dari perspektif lain," ia menjeda perkataannya sesaat, sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "misalnya dari perspektif gadis Sabaku itu."

"Apa peduliku?" seru Sakura kesal, gadis itu kini menatapnya penuh.

Nara Shikamaru membalas tatapan itu dengan keheningan, angin menyapu tengkuknya. Ia menahan napas saat kembali berbicara. "Apa kau berpikir gadis itu setuju dan senang-senang saja menerima perjodohannya dengan Uchiha itu?"

Sakura melebarkan _emerald_ -nya.

"Menurutku kau egois, kau terlalu fokus dengan perasaanmu dan Sasuke. Tak berpikir bagaimana nasib gadis yang dijodohkan dengan Sasuke. Aku yakin, ia juga tidak menerima dengan bahagia begitu saja saat dijodohkan dengan lelaki yang bahkan belum dikenalnya secara psikis." Tambahnya lagi.

Sakura terpaku, dadanya kembali berdenyut memikirkan ucapan rekannya barusan. Diam-diam ia melirik lelaki di sebelahnya, wajah itu … ekspresi wajah itu mengingatkan akan wajah seseorang. Hanya saja, ekspresi itu terpatri lebih kuat dan tenang.

Ya, ekspresi itu mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan maksudku ikut campur, hanya saja, kau hanya terlihat memuakkan dengan sikap seperti itu," lelaki itu berdiri, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk pelan bagian bawah setelan jasnya yang terkena debu kursi taman. Sebelum kembali melangkah, ia menoleh pada Sakura yang masih menatapnya lekat. "Mau ikut masuk?"

Ada banyak hal yang tiba-tiba saja ingin Sakura katakan, seperti … apa ditinggal menikah oleh kekasih yang mengaku mencintaimu dan menangis karena hal itu adalah sikap yang memuakkan? Tapi, Sakura tahu, tanpa bertanya pun, seharusnya ia sudah memiliki jawabannya.

Gadis itu perlahan bangkit berdiri, tubuhnya masih limbung, dan _heels_ yang dipakainya kini seperti sebuah benda yang perlahan-lahan menggerogoti kakinya.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya, walau sikap gadis ini terlihat memuakkan, setidaknya sedikit banyak ia mengerti.

Sakura terlihat enggan meraih uluran tangan itu, namun belum sempat ia berpikir banyak, Shikamaru telah lebih dulu menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kau terlalu pemikir," katanya di antara langkah mereka yang berjarak. Sakura ingin balas memaki lelaki itu, namun dadanya sudah terlampau sesak dan suaranya seperti membeku. Lagipula, setelah mengetahui fakta tentangnya yang kini ia sadari, sepertinya makian yang ditujukkan padanya memang pantas.

Beberapa saat sebelum langkah mereka memasuki pintu utama gedung, Shikamaru kembali mengujar. "Omong-omong, kau mengenalku, kan?" katanya sangsi, Sakura mengangguk gamang. "Nara Shikamaru, kekasih Sabaku Temari, kalau kau belum tahu."

Sakura tak terkejut, karena pada akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Aku tahu."

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **a/n:** buat yang belum tahu, _**Hopeless Romantic**_ itu _idiomatic expression_ yang berarti **memercayai hal-hal** _ **fairy tale**_ **.** _ **This person is in love with love**_ **.** _ **So believe with love and fairy tale**_ **.**

Btw, ini _hurt_ banget keliatannya, ya? Sejujurnya saya nggak bermaksud bikin se- _hurt_ ini, kok :' semoga aja chap-chap depan bisa lebih _light_ dan mungkin _tempting_ , juga lebih panjang ;p _and_ … iyeay, _finally_ saya bikin ShikaSaku multichap! Buat yang pada nagih ini di OS ShikaSaku saya, niiiih :3 (hih, emang ada yang nunggu? heuheu).

 _And as always_ , _I never get bored to say it_ ; **RnR**?

 **LastMelodya**


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter Fate

**Hopeless Romantic**

 **©LastMelodya**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _All character belong to_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _. But this story_ _ **purely mine**_ _. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because_ _ **I love it**_ _._

 _ **Warning:**_ _AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), for all ShikaSaku shipper outta there :)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Bitter Fate**

Ketika Sakura membuka mata keesokan paginya, ia tahu ia akan memiliki masalah dengan penampilannya hari ini. Gadis itu menghabiskan waktu menangis semalaman, mengutuk seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan Sabaku, melontarkan makian yang bahkan tak mampu didengar oleh para makhluk nokturnal karena saking pelannya.

Ia beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidur, menoleh sekilas ke arah jam dinding di sudut kamar, pukul enam pagi, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum jarumnya bergerak ke angka delapan, di mana dirinya sudah harus berada di kursi kerjanya, menjadi babu dalam perusahaan di bidang _Travelling_ yang ia geluti. Sakura ingat, Ino mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali semalam, tapi akhirnya gadis bersurai merah muda itu memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya setelah deringan keenam. Sampai sekarang, ia belum mengaktifkannya kembali.

Langkah membawa kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Melakukan ritual menyenangkan yang mungkin dapat meredakan peningnya—yang belum hilang sejak semalam, dan juga merelaksasikan tubuh kakunya. Namun, ketika ia mengintip diri pada cermin setengah badan yang tergantung di salah satu dinding kamar mandi, _emerald_ -nya melebar cepat, pengecapnya hampir memekik sebelum akhirnya ia tahan dengan tangkupan tangan, digantikan dengan ringisan kecil yang tak menyenangkan.

Wajahnya seperti habis disengat beribu-ribu lebah semalaman.

Lingkarannya membengkak dan memerah, sedang di bagian bawahnya juga terlihat bayang-bayang hitam. Hidung kecilnya memerah di bagian tengah, begitu pula belah-belah pipinya. Bahkan, bibir kecilnya yang merah terlihat menebal seperti disengat semut.

Oh, Tuhan. Separah inikah efek Uchiha Sasuke pada dirinya?

Sakura menggeleng, menyiapkan air hangat yang dialirkan pada _bath up_ , mencampurnya dengan wewangian aroma terapi. Sambil menunggu, ia kembali keluar kamar mandi, menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil beberapa es batu dari sana. Setelah akhirnya kembali ke kamar mandi, ia baringkan tubuhnya pada rendaman hangat itu. Ia membubuhkan es batu di atas handuk kecil dan mengompresnya pada sekitar wajah. Syarafnya mulai melemas. Menangkap rangsangan kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh benda-benda tersebut.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada malam lalu. Pernikahan Sasuke—yang hingga sekarang masih ia akui sebagai kekasih resminya—dengan seorang gadis keturunan Sabaku. Hal itu masih memberikan efek kejut yang menyakitkan untuk jantungnya. Sakura masih belum bisa terima, bagaimana kekasihnya malah menikahi gadis lain.

Segala ucapan cinta masih terngiang dalam benaknya, dan Sakura tak mungkin menyangsikan hal itu.

Sakura memindahkan kompresannya pada pipi dan sekitar bibirnya. Ino akan memakinya habis-habisan jika mengetahui ia yang keras kepala dan angkuh menjadi selemah ini hanya karena seorang pria. Cih, Sakura mendecih dalam hati. Si Pirang itu belum tahu bagaimana rasanya. Ketika kau dipaksa untuk melepaskan relasi dan segala perasaan menyenangkan yang telah tersusun hanya karena sebuah hal bernama perjodohan. Hal klasik seperti itu.

Mungkin, Sasuke memang sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Tapi Sakura yakin, bahwa Sasuke masih mencintainya dan menginginkannya.

Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya jika suatu waktu nanti, Sasuke kembali menemuinya dan memintanya tetap bertahan.

Bukan pada hubungan mereka, tapi pada perasaan cinta yang mereka miliki satu sama lain.

Sungguh, Sakura tak ingin disebut dan terlibat dalam rumah tangga seseroang. Namun ini menjadi hal yang berbeda jika rumah tangga yang kalulibatkan adalah rumah tangga orang yang kaucintai. Sakura tak perlu memikirkan macam-macam, ia tak perlu merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Karena ia yakin, Sasuke pasti akan kembali padanya.

Helaan napas diembuskan keras-keras oleh gadis itu. Selagi masih bisa, ia akan menemukan _happily ever after_ -nya bersama Sasuke.

…

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening ketika melihat berkas-berkas yang barusan saja diberikan—dilemparkan—Kiba ke hadapannya. Pria berkuncir itu melirik kesal pada rekan sedivisinya, mengerutkan alis tebalnya pertanda keberatan atau pertanda ada sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan pemikirannya.

"Bukankah aku memintamu untuk mencari tahu siapa junior yang menjadi rekanku untuk proyek ini sekaligus memberikan berkas-berkas itu padanya?" ujar Shikamaru.

Kiba mengangkat bahu, "aku tahu, tapi rekan junior yang kaumaksud itu belum datang, Shikamaru- _sama_."

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar panggilan mengejek yang diberikan Kiba, ia meraih kembali berkas-berkas berisikan aplikasi surat peranjian juga catatan proyek secara garis besar itu. "Itu berarti aku mendapat partner yang bermasalah dengan ketepatan waktu, bukan begitu?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Hah, _troublesome_." Shikamaru mendesah pelan seraya menghempaskan tubuh pada sandaran kursinya.

Kiba bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah menuju jendela transparan ruang kerja Shikamaru tersebut dan memandang jalanan padat di bawah sana (mereka berada di lantai sembilan). Tiba-tiba, pria yang memiliki tato merah di pipinya itu berbalik, menyandarkan tubuh kekarnya pada tepi jendela dan menatap Shikamaru lekat. "Omong-omong, bagaimana acara semalam?"

Yang ditanya tak segera menjawab. Shikamaru menatap langit-langit atap ruangannya dengan pandangan kosong, menuju direksi tak terarah hingga membuat matanya terasa sakit. Ia memejamkan oniksnya, merasakan kembali sensasi suasana semalam yang menggerogoti separuh dirinya. Memenuhi sebuah sudut di rongga dadanya dengan rasa sakit yang menggigit.

Sosok wanita anggun berambut pirang kembali memenuhi sudut otaknya, bermain-main di sana dan mulai kembali menjajahi pikirannya. Sebelumnya, Shikamaru menganggap hal itu sebagai hal yang menyenangkan. Bayang-bayang yang selalu membuat harinya dipenuhi dengan rona-rona warna dan _cataplexy_ yang memabukkan. Ia tahu, ia bukan lagi pria remaja ingusan yang sering terlena dengan segala rasa itu, tapi, sungguh, ia bahkan tak bisa tak berbunga-bunga ketika mengingat sosok wanitanya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang … salah?" Suara Kiba menginterupsi segala lamunannya, Shikamaru menoleh, menatap rekan kerja yang kini sudah menjadi salah satu teman dekatnya itu tengah menggaruk tengkuk seraya menyeringai enggan. Seolah merasa tak enak. Shikamaru hanya mendengus dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Acaranya lancar, kalau kau mau tahu." Ia menegakkan tubuh, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Bayangan Temari mulai kembali merasukinya, sebuah pantangan keras di mana ia tak boleh memikirkan wanita itu beserta seluruh rasa sakitnya di jam kerja seperti ini. Kalau perlu, tidak juga di jam-jam lain dalam kehidupannya mulai sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali membuat Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya. Diam-diam, ia mendengus pelan, ingin menertawakan pertanyaan sialan rekannya itu. Tergoda ingin meneriakkan seluruh isi hatinya, agar Kiba tahu bagaimana 'baik-baik saja'-nya ia. Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Jangan memancing, Kiba. Aku tak ingin membahasnya."

Kiba bungkam, tak mengalihkan tatapannya barang sebentar dari Shikamaru. Pria itu jelas tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati karena putus cinta, tapi ia benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya patah hati karena ditinggal menikah oleh kekasihnya. Bahkan, Kiba sangsi ada kata putus antara Shikamaru dan kekasih pirangnya itu.

"Maaf. Seperti biasa, aku tak dapat mengontrol mulutku." balasnya menyeringai. "Mungkin, aku memang tak berpengalaman akan hal ini, tapi, Shikamaru, _all you have to do is move on_."

Shikamaru terkekeh, "yeah, yeah. _Should I say thanks to you_ , Mulut Besar?"

"Sial."

 _Move on_. Dua kata sialan yang terlalu mudah diucapkan, tapi bagaimana dengan menerapkannya?

 _Shit_ , Shikamaru kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Lagi-lagi pikirannya berkeliaran tak tentu arah.

Ia kembali menatap berkas proyek barunya, menatap cetakan tinta yang tersusun rapi di atasnya, tiba-tiba sebuah gagasan merasuki otaknya.

"Omong-omong, kautahu nama junior yang akan menjadi rekanku di proyek ini?" Shikamaru membuka suara menatap Kiba.

Yang ditanya balas menatap Shikamaru dengan mata berkilat, seringainya nampak hingga memperlihatkan sebelah gigi tajamnya yang mirip seperti taring, tiba-tiba saja Kiba menjadi bersemangat, "kurasa walaupun ia sedikit tak tepat waktu, tapi kau harus bersyukur karena rekanmu satu ini cantik dan … pintar."

Shikamaru mengangkat alis, "apa aku mengenalnya?"

Kiba mengangguk, "setidaknya kautahu namanya."

"Baiklah, katakan,"

Belum sempat Kiba menjawab ujaran terakhir Shikamaru, suara geseran pintu yang terbuka membuat dua entitas adam di dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara. Seketika itu juga, Kiba tersenyum, mengindikasikan tatapan takjub terhadap gadis yang muncul dengan instingnya yang beberapa saat lalu menyuratkan nama gadis itu.

"Ah, itu dia rekanmu. Haruno Sakura."

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sakura hanya mampu terpaku di tempat dengan tatapan yang tanpa sadar saling terkunci.

Ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

…

Haruno Sakura selalu menyukai kejutan, tetapi tidak untuk kejutan yang kali ini terpampang di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku keluar." Kiba berdehem sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan Shikamaru. Sakura sempat melihat pria itu tersenyum tipis saat melewatinya.

Ketika langkah Kiba sudah tidak terdengar, Shikamaru kembali memfokuskan atensi pada gadis berhelai merah muda di tengah ruangannya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, seperti memikirkan sesuatu tak terjamah, sepertinya melamun. Mungkin karena terlalu shock dengan kejutan paginya hari ini. Karena Shikamaru juga begitu, siapa sangka dari puluhan junior yang ada di divisinya, malahan gadis itu yang muncul di hadapannya kini.

Merasa keheningan di sekitarnya sudah tak wajar, Shikamaru berdehem, berusaha mencairkan susasana. "Haruno Sakura?"

Gadis di depannya mengangkat wajah dengan terlalu cepat, sebelum akhirnya kembali dapat mengatur ekspresi tegasnya. Kepalanya mengangguk tegas, menatap lurus-lurus oniks Shikamaru yang memandangnya, "Haruno Sakura, dari divisi 4, manajer pemasaran. Maaf karena terlambat datang, Nara- _san_."

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk, matanya masih tak mau meninggalkan sosok Sakura di depan sana. Gadis itu cukup profesional, pikirnya. Setelah kejadian semalam, ia masih bisa menempatkan diri.

"Baik, ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan mengenai proyek ini. Bisa kau ke sini, uhm, Sakura?"

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan ketika menyebut nama depan Sakura. Entah kenapa, padahal ia selalu seperti itu dengan teman-teman satu proyeknya yang baru ia kenal. Ia hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri lebih cepat, biar bagaimanapun, mereka akan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama nantinya. Tapi, rasanya sungguh aneh melakukan itu pada Sakura.

Apa karena gadis itu adalah kekasih dari pria yang baru saja menikahi kekasihnya?

Ah, terdengar rumit.

Langkah kaki berbalut _heels_ yang dikenakan Sakura terdengar seiring mendekatnya gadis itu. Ia menarik kursi di seberang Shikamaru, menegakkan tubuh dan menangkat dagunya dengan sempurna ketika menatap oniks di hadapannya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Shikamaru dapat melihat bayangan hitam di kelopak bawah mata Sakura. Meski terlihat begitu tegas, tapi Shikamaru dapat melihat kelayuan yang terpendam di sana.

"Tugas kita kali ini menarik daerah barat. Aku sudah mendata beberapa negara yang sepertinya cocok untuk pemasaran proyek ini. Ada sekitar enam negara utama di bagian barat, dan, kita harus menyaringnya menjadi tiga saja. Tiga yang terbaik."

Shikamaru berdehem sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, kauharus menyisihkan waktu lebih banyak untuk urusan proyek ini. Dan, satu lagi, walau proyek ini melibatkan vakansi ke tiga wilayah luar negeri nantinya, kuharap kaubenar-benar menggunakannya untuk 'hal pekerjaan'." Shikamaru sedikit menyeringai seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk tanda kutip dari jari tengah dan telunjuk. "Aku tahu kaumengerti maksudku bukan, Sakura?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang mampu meluruhkan kekakuan di sekitar mereka. "Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita yang senang memanfaatkan pekerjaan, Nara- _san_?"

Pria itu ikut tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengangkat sebelah tangan, "aku hanya mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan, oke?" Tawa mereka masih berlanjut, "dan, aku tak suka dengan panggilanmu."

Sakura melebarkan mata, mendramatisir keterkejutannya. "Kau mengharap aku memanggilmu Nara- _ **sama**_?"

Shikamaru menyipitkan mata, "oh, panggil semaumu, Junior."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Shikamaru _sounds better, right_?"

"Nah. Dengan begitu aku tak akan merasa bekerja dengan para tetua kantor ini."

Ketika tawa mereka mulai mereda, Sakura merasakan Shikamaru mengatensikan tatapan padanya. Lebih intens. Hingga membuatnya merasa terintimidasi dan tak nyaman.

"Boleh aku memberikan sebuah nasihat yang sedikit kurang ajar?" Ujar pria itu kemudian.

Sakura tak segera menjawab, ia hampir melupakan Shikamaru sebagai sosok menyebalkan tukang ikut campur yang ia temui semalam beberapa saat lalu. Pria itu berhasil memberikan imej baru sebagai rekan kerja yang menyenangkan dan tak membosankan. Hanya saja, kali ini, gadis itu memiliki firasat bahwa pria di hadapannya akan kembali menjadi sosok menyebalkan akibat perubahan ekspresinya barusan.

"Kau tetap akan meneruskannya kalau aku bilang tidak, bukan?"

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, "aku tahu kau sedang memiliki masalah besar. Tapi kuharap, kau tidak akan menjadi gadis manja yang bergantung dan terus berlarut-larut dalam masalah itu. Aku mau kau menyingkirkan perasaan pribadimu ketika bekerja, dan aku tak mau masalah itu mengganggu ketepatan waktumu, seperti sekarang ini."

Sakura masih mendengarkan.

"Hari ini keterlambatanmu masih kutolerir, tapi untuk selanjutnya, aku tak mau melihatmu kau terlambat lagi. Terlebih dengan lingkaran menyeramkan di sekitar matamu itu." Shikamaru menunjuk kedua mata Sakura ketika menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

Sumpah demi apapun, tak pernah ada yang berani menghakimi tindak-tanduk seorang Haruno Sakura sebelumnya. Dan Sakura meyakini diri sendiri, bahwa Shikamaru memanglah pria terkurang ajar yang pernah ia temui.

" _Watch your talk_ , Shikamaru. Aku tak akan segan-segan tertawa di depan wajahmu jika suatu hari, masalah pribadimu juga menjadi penghalang proyek kita ini." Sakura membalas dengan ketus.

"Maka dari itu, jangan egois."

"Apa?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan semalam, jangan hanya fokus dengan perasaanmu saja…"

Sakura menghentakkan _heels_ -nya, emosinya sedikit terpancing karena ucapan Shikamaru. Pria ini … baru saja ia berceramah tentang menyingkirkan masalah pribadi ketika bekerja, mengapa sekarang malahan mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu?

"Aku hanya mengucapkan sebuah nasihat, bukan berarti aku mulai mengungkit masalah itu, oke?" Pria itu kembali menambahkan, seolah-olah ia dapat membaca segala pikiran tersirat yang ada di dalam otak Sakura.

Pada akhinya, Sakura hanya terkekeh dengan pandangan mengejek ke arah Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dengan satu hentakan. Sepertinya, proyek kerjanya kali ini akan sedikit lebih menyulitkan dibanding dengan proyek-proyek yang ia kerjakan sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar suka ikut campur, Nara Shikamaru." Ujar gadis itu sembari menyeringai, " _and like yourself said before_ ; kurang ajar."

Dan gadis itu pun melangkah pergi dari ruangan Shikamaru. Menyisakan aroma manis yang menyengat juga aura sarkasme yang begitu menggigit hawa di sekitarnya.

Untuk sesaat, tatapan Shikamaru tak lepas dari punggung kecil Sakura yang perlahan menjauh. Sudut bibirnya lagi-lagi terangkat mengulum senyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihmu benar-benar menarik, ya?"

…

Namikaze Naruto mengangkat alis melihat teman satu kubikelnya datang dengan wajah kesal yang sangat kentara. Pria berambut pirang itu melirik jam di sudut ruangan, sudah satu jam lebih dari jadwal masuk kantor. Ah, mungkin wajah kesal gadis berambut merah muda itu datang karena baru saja diberi ultimatum oleh pihak atasan karena keterlambatannya.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_? Terlambat?"

Sakura menghempaskan tubuh di kursi kerjanya, dari sebelah kubikelnya, Naruto bangkit dan berdiri menjulang sembari melongok gadis itu. Sakura menoleh, menangkap pandangan sahabat baiknya.

"Yeah, seperti yang kautahu, semalam bukanlah malam terbaikku."

Naruto menatapnya dengan miris sekaligus kagum, setelah semua yang telah terjadi, Sakura masih bisa membahas kejadian kemarin dengan ringan. Meski terlihat jelas matanya masih menyimpan rasa sakit yang terefleksi dari dasar hatinya. Dalam sekilas, terlihat wajah gadis itu yang sembap.

"Jangan berlarut-larut, aku tahu kaubisa melewatinya." katanya dengan tulus, Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Aku _harus_ bisa melewatinya. Walau tak mau, tapi aku _harus_ , kan?"

"Sakura- _chan_ …"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan sampai kau juga menjadi orang yang merusak _mood_ -ku pagi ini." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tak ingin urusan tentang Sasuke menyambanginya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Tak ingin mengusik Sakura lebih jauh, Naruto pun akhirnya kembali menghempaskan tubuh di kursi kubikelnya. Ia sendiri mengerti bagaimana tak menentunya suasana hati Sakura beberapa waktu ini. Jadi, daripada menambah kesal gadis itu, lebih baik ia diam, dan hanya merespon jika Sakura yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Omong-omong, kau kenal Nara Shikamaru, Naruto?"

Nah, seperti saat ini.

Naruto menoleh, dinding kubikel mereka terbuat dari kaca transparan, sehingga ia masih dapat melihat wajah Sakura di baliknya dari tempatnya duduk. "Siapa yang tidak tahu dia, sih, Sakura- _chan_? Anak pemilik perusahaan ini yang memilih untuk mendekam di divisi manajer pemasaran dibanding menjadi direktur atau semacamnya."

Sakura melirik kesal, "aku tanya 'apa kau kenal', _baka_. Bukannya 'apa kau tahu'"

Pria di sebelahnya menggaruk tengkuk, terkekeh pelan. "Ah, _I see_. Aku sedikit mengenalnya. Kami sama-sama datang ke pesta kenaikan jabatan Kiba beberapa waktu lalu. Kau tahu Kiba, kan? Pria jabrik bertato itu. Di sana kami sempat mengobrol ringan. Tapi, ya, hanya sebatas itu."

Sakura mengingat laki-laki berambut cokelat yang berada di ruangan Shikamaru saat ia datang tadi, kemudian mengangguk pada Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan Nara Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas, matanya mengitari ruangan elegan yang penuh dengan kubikel-kubikel transparan di sekitarnya itu. Setiap satu kubikel, terdiri dari dua set kursi kerja. Jarak satu kubikel ke kubikel lainnya terpaut sekitar lima meter. Lantainya dilapisi karpet beludru berwarna abu-abu gelap. Jujur saja, ruangan ini terlampau nyaman untuk bekerja, pikir Sakura.

Pandangannya kembali pada Naruto, menatap safir birunya yang selalu terlihat bersinar dengan jenaka. "Proyek baruku akan ditangani bersama dia."

Sahabat pirangnya itu mengerutkan kening, " _so, why_? Bukankah dia terkenal dengan reputasi jeniusnya?"

" _Unfortunately, yes_. Dan menurutku, kejeniusannya itu yang membuatnya terlihat sangat arogan, Naruto." Sakura merotasikan kedua _emerald_ -nya. "Ia menuntut beberapa hal—walaupun itu hal yang wajar, tapi cara dia menyampaikan menjadi sangat menyebalkan di telingaku."

"Setidaknya kau tidak mendapat rekan yang yang malas dan malah mengabaikan pekerjaan, kan?"

"Tapi … bukan itu saja, Naruto."

"Hm? Apa?"

Sakura menggigit bibir, ia yakin—baik Naruto atau orang-orang lainnya yang tak begitu mengenal Shikamaru, mereka belum mengetahui hal ini. Hal yang membuat Sakura mau tak mau memiliki pandangan tersendiri dari sosok menyebalkan yang menjadi objek pembicaraannya saat ini. Sebuah pandangan paradoks. Membawanya pada sebuah takdir yang terasa pahit.

"Nara Shikamaru itu…"

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"…kekasih Sabaku Temari."

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Sekadar klarifikasi, jadi ceritanya Shika ini anaknya yang punya perusahaan, Nara Shikaku. Tapi, karena dia udah cinta banget sama posisinya di manajer pemasaran, dia tetap di divisi itu dan nggak mau dipindahin ke jabatan yang lebih wow (walau di divisinya sendiri dia udah dianggap kayak bos sama teman-teman satu divisinya). Itulah kenapa dia punya ruangan sendiri sementara teman-teman divisinya yang lain hanya berkubikel. Yah, anggap saja begitu, ya. Demi mendukung alur cerita heuhue xD

 _special to_ **kirei-neko** (semoga kamu suka saku di sini ya, thanks :D) **, Wanda Grenada** (updated!) **, zeedezly clalucindtha** (thanks sudah rnr ya!) **, zielavienaz96** (already :D) **, mira cahya 1** (semoga chap ini gak terlalu hurt ya :3) **, Uun** (ini udah panjang belum ya? xD) **, Uzumaki Senju-San** (agree! ;p) **, Miura Kumiko** (updated ya!) **, Chi-chan Uchiharuno** (already :3) **, Edelweise** (huhu ayuk makanya ramaikan juga :' butuh banget asupan fic shikasaku nih :'3 ini udah gak terlalu hurt kan? ;p) **, TitaniaGirl** (enggak kok, gak ada fantasi sama sekali. Cuma memperjelas pandangan sakura yang percaya dengan happily ever after :D) **, metta c rini** (2 orang cerdas, satu karena kerja keras, yang satu karena udah dari sananya; suka banget gagasan itu xD thanks udah rnr yaa) **, Maki Okita** (halo, hehe iya udah lama juga sebenarnya ide ini terpendam. Cuma merealisasikannya aja yang susah xD makasih yaa) **, MisakiNara16** (unyu ya? xD hehe already updated yaa).

And all of you who have read, alert, and favorite this story. Once again,

 **RnR?**

 **LastMelodya**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Hopeless Romantic**

 **©LastMelodya**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _All character belong to_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _. But this story_ _ **purely mine**_ _. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because_ _ **I love it**_ _._

 _ **Warning:**_ _AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), for all ShikaSaku shipper outta there :)_

 _(sedikit implied SasuSaku dan ShikaTema di chapter-chapter awal)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Memories**

 _"Halo, Sakura,"_

Sakura mematung di kursi kerjanya. Ponsel tertempel di telinga dan matanya menerawang entah ke mana.

 _"Sakura?"_

Perempuan itu menggigit bibir. _Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?_ Ia ingin mengujar. Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa selain menggigit bibir lebih keras dan melebarkan mata demi menghapus bayang-bayang kabut yang mulai muncul di kedua netranya.

 _"Sakura, kau di sana? Ini aku…"_

Dengan satu helaan napas panjang, perempuan itu menyimpul satu senyum miris.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Akhirnya tertandas bersama aliran likuid pertama yang menyusuri belah pipi putihnya. Napasnya tiba-tiba saja sesak. Satu nama mampu membuat segala syaraf memorinya memuai ke mana-mana. Ia rindu suara itu, ia rindu entitas itu. Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa ketika semalaman ia menangis pria itu tak sekalipun menghubunginya.

 _"Sakura, kita harus bicara."_

Perempuan itu mengangguk seraya menggumam pelan, bermaksud membuat Sasuke tahu kalau ia masih mendengarkannya.

 _"Jam makan siang kujemput di kantormu."_

 _Emerald_ Sakura sedikit melebar, "Sasuke-kun, jangan gila. Kau mau ada orang kantor yang melihat?"

 _"Kenapa? Aku tak peduli."_

"Sasuke—"

 _"Aku akan tunggu di depan, jangan terlambat."_

Dan telepon diakhiri begitu saja. Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat, pria itu masih sama. Tak suka dibantah dan keras kepala. Juga egois. Tapi, bukankah itu yang membuat Sakura tertantang untuk mendapatkannya dulu? Perempuan itu menggeleng dan menghela napas lagi. Segala memoar tentang sifat-sifat Sasuke membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia mencari-cari tisu, membersit hidung dan membersihkan wajahnya yang sempat dijejaki air mata. Segalanya belum berakhir, ia tak patut untuk menyiksa diri dalam kesedihan. Sakura tahu, Sasuke akan kembali padanya. Pria itu tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkannya.

Sakura melirik jam di sudut dinding. Setengah jam lagi waktu makan siang tiba, ia harus cepat menyelesaikan laporan yang ia kerjakan. Mungkin, ia akan sedikit terlambat kembali ke kantornya nanti.

Sebuah pergerakan membuat Sakura menoleh, Naruto—yang barusan saja keluar entah ke mana sudah kembali ke kubikelnya. Pria itu menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali memusatkan atensi pada komputernya. "Hei, Sakura-chan, ada kafe baru di perempatan depan kantor, Mau coba ke sana?"

"Hm? Kau menghilang karena mencari info kafe atau apa?"

Naruto terkekeh, "tidak, tidak. Aku baru ke mesin fotokopi dan bertemu Lee. Ia mengajak makan siang bersama."

"Hmmm kalau begitu, aku tak ikut." putus Sakura cepat. perempuan itu telah memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya. "Aku sudah punya janji."

Tepat ketika memasuki jam istirahat, Haruno Sakura segera bergegas keluar dari kantor. Tak jauh dari gerbang utama, sedan hitam metalik Sasuke sudah menunggu di sana. Sakura memelankan langkahnya, dengan perlahan berjalan menuju mobil yang sangat dikenalnya tersebut. Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdetak-detak. Ini tidak seperti ketika ia ingin bertemu Sasuke dulu. Ini … seperti ketika pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajaknya kencan.

Ketika Sakura sampai di sisi pintu penumpang, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, perempuan itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

…

 _"Shikamaru?"_

Shikamaru mengerutkan alis, kedua netranya masih menatap ke direksi pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Memangnya Sasuke ke mana?"

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Temari meneleponnya, mengajaknya makan siang bersama dengan nada yang terlampau biasa. Seolah mereka masih sama-sama terkait dalam jalinan sepasang kekasih. Seolah hari yang hampir meremukan hati Shikamaru kemarin tak pernah ada di dalam kehidupan mereka berdua.

Helaan napas terdengar dari seberang ponsel yang dipegang Shikamaru. _"Uhm … Sasuke dapat panggilan mendadak dari kantor. Seharusnya ia libur, sih."_

Kening Shikamaru ikut mengerut. Kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk memijat pelan daerah sekitar atas wajahnya itu. Bersamaan dengan napas beratnya, Shikamaru menjawab. "Temari," ia melanjutkan. "Bukankah … kita sudah menyelesaikannya minggu lalu?"

 _"Aku mengajakmu makan bersama sebagai seorang teman, apa itu salah?"_

"Ini bukan tentang teman atau apa." Shikamaru kembali menanggapi. Ada banyak perasaan yang tercampur menjadi satu di dalam rongga dadanya. Marah, kesal, sesal, berharap, kalut … semuanya. "Kau … kau sudah menikah, Temari."

Tak ada jawaban dari perempuan di seberangnya.

"Aku hanya takut … melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Aku laki-laki biasa. Kau tahu, kan … maksudku…"

 _Dan aku juga masih mencintaimu_. Shikamaru melanjutkan dalam hati.

Ada banyak hal negatif yang dapat ia lakukan jika ia memiliki kesempatan menemui perempuan yang dicintainya itu. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia memaksa Temari untuk bercerai dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia ingin menghancurkan rumah tangga itu? Bagaimana kalau … kelogisannya hilang entah ke mana ketika ia bertemu dengan Temari … perempuan yang dicintainya … yang sayangnya baru saja menikah dengan orang lain. Intinya, ada banyak hal yang memungkinkan dirinya menjadi orang jahat di sini.

Maka dari itu…

 _"Shikamaru…"_ Suara Temari akhirnya terdengar. _"Maafkan aku."_

Denyut nyeri kembali menyambangi rongga dada Shikamaru. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, miris. Hingga saat ini, kata maaf sudah menjadi hal yang memuakkan baginya.

"Tak apa-apa, Temari. Jangan minta maaf."

Sebab segalanya tak akan kembali seperti semula lagi.

Bertahun-tahun menganggap Temari sebagai saingannya, untuk kemudian mendapat karma jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu, merasakan hal-hal bahagia bersama, merancang masa depan bersama.

Semua hal itu tak dapat diselesaikan hanya dengan satu kata maaf tanpa konklusi positif.

Tapi, kenyataannya, Nara tak sebanding dengan Sabaku.

Sekeras apa pun, sebesar apa pun, dan sebanyak apa pun memori mereka mengambil alih kelogisan serta adjektif-adjektif bertitel cinta, mereka tak butuh itu.

Sebab bagi Sabaku, harga diri selalu lebih penting dibanding dengan cinta.

…

Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Sakura, kali ini merasa menang atas segala aturan dan keputusan yang dibuat oleh Uchiha dan Sabaku kemarin lalu. Salah satunya adalah, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke belum benar-benar ingin melepaskannya. Pria itu masih mencarinya, mengatakan tak peduli jika ada yang melihat mereka berjalan bersama meski hampir semua orang tahu, bungsu Uchiha tersebut baru saja melangsungkan pernikahannya yang mewah dengan wanita cantik dan berkelas keturunan Sabaku.

Sakura sudah berkali-kali menetapkan hati, bahwa ia tak ingin menghancurkan sebuah rumah tangga seseorang. Tapi, bagaimana kalau rumah tangga itulah yang merusak kisah cintanya?

Perempuan itu tidak tahu.

"Kaubilang, ada yang ingin kaubicarakan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berujar di antara suapan _salad_ -nya. Sasuke tak suka jika acara makannya terdistraksi, ia tahu. Tapi, di saat-saat seperti ini, keheningan yang mendominasi mereka tak lagi menjadi keheningan yang terasa nyaman. Sesuatu telah berubah.

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Ia melirik Sakura dengan satu senyum tipis, kemudian mengedikkan kepala pada makanannya dan makanan yang Sakura makan. Dan Sakura mengerti.

Melewati berbelas-belas menit kemudian, akhirnya makanan mereka tertandas habis—walau _salad_ Sakura masih tersisa sedikit. Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya dengan lamat, tak sampai lima detika kemudian, ia menatap Sakura.

"Kau ingin kita bagaimana?"

Tak perlu basa-basi. Dan bagi Sakura, entah mengapa ini terasa terlalu terburu-buru.

Perempuan itu terpaku menatap entitas pria di hadapannya. Menelisik dalam-dalam lagi pandangan Sasuke, mencoba mengintepretasikan ucapan dan tatapannya. Oniksnya tetap tajam seperti biasa, selalu berusaha melembut ketika menaut _emerald_ Sakura. Verbalnya memang selalu terkalahkan dengan hal-hal semacam tatapannya yang seperti itu.

 _Kau ingin kita bagaimana, katanya?_

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakannya." Akhirnya Sakura membalas ujarannya. Perempuan itu menggigit bibir, meredam sesuatu yang merangsek keluar—emotif. Berbagai emosi.

Sasuke menghela napas, matanya sama sekali tak ingin meninggalkan mata Sakura. "Tapi kau butuh penjelasan, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang tanya." Sakura menyela. Kedua _emerald_ -nya berkaca-kaca, namun masih cukup kuat untuk menampung likuid tersebut. Ia tak akan menangis. "Kau ingin kita bagaimana?"

Satu detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Satu menit.

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Sasuke memang jarang berkata-kata, namun, rautnya kali ini tak menunjukkan ia diam karena tenang. Melainkan, ia diam karena memang ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sakura masih menatapnya. Kali ini, _emerald_ itu yang mendominasi oniks hitam di seberangnya. Suara tawa di sekitar restoran terdengar bagai resonansi musik, embusan angin yang mampir hanya menjadi hiasan keheningan mereka. Dan Sasuke masih bergeming.

"Kau ingin kita bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

Saat itu, tangan Sasuke bergerak, terulur untuk menangkap telapak tangan Sakura di atas meja. Tangan keduanya terasa dingin, dan Sasuke mencoba menangkupnya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku ingin kau bertahan … sekali lagi saja." Suara itu akhirnya terempas. "Bisa?"

Ini seperti bukan Sasuke, nadanya penuh permohonan dan pendambaan. Tatapannya tak setajam dan sepongah selayaknya mata Uchiha yang seharusnya. Ia kalut. Dan Sakura, perempuan itulah yang menyebabkan semua ini.

Dan Sakura sendiri…

…tak ada alasan lain baginya, selain mengangguk pelan, dan balas menangkup telapak tangan besar Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan menghangatkan kebekuan mereka.

Mengimplikasikan kata setuju.

…

Sudah jelas. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalik itu milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru memandanginya dengan alis mengerut dalam. Perlahan-lahan, tangannya mengepal. Terlebih ketika selanjutnya, prediksinya tak meleset—benar.

Haruno Sakura turun dari kursi penumpang mobil itu.

Sesuatu dalam dadanya yang tertahan, kini seperti kembali meronta ingin keluar. Ia mengingat telepon Temari, bagaimana perempuan itu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mendapat panggilan dadakan dari kantor, kemudian, ia ingat dengan ajakan makan siang _mantan_ kekasihnya itu, yang dengan tegas ia tolak dengan berbagai perjuangan dan pertikaian hati.

Dan kini … ia mendapati Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura baru saja berada dalam satu mobil—yang sudah pasti, baru saja berjalan bersama, entah ke mana.

Segala sesuatunya begitu gamang bagi Shikamaru, ketika ia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke berbohong pada Temari, berbohong demi menemui Sakura.

Mereka berdua, dengan mudahnya bertemu diam-diam di saat dirinya berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindari berhubungan dengan Temari lebih jauh.

Di sini, di dalam karut-marutnya pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Temari, ada empat orang yang berkontribusi, yang keempatnya mengaku patah hati, sebab, masing-masing dari mereka pada akhirnya tak bisa bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Kuncinya, mereka harus merelakan yang satu dengan yang lainnya—kunci itu berlaku untuk keempatnya. Dan Shikamaru sedang berusaha melakukan itu. Juga berusaha membuat Temari melakukannya. Merelakannya.

Tapi, di sisi lain, pasangan yang lainnya malah mencoba tak mengindahkannya.

Menuruti ego masing-masing hanyalah sebuah pilihan yang salah besar. Maka dari itu, ia tak membenarkan kelakukan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Pertanyaannya adalah; apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Segalanya terasa begitu rumit, ditambah lagi, karena kini status Sakura adalah partner kerjanya. Ada banyak sekali pertimbangan jika dalam relasinya dengan Sakura terdapat perspektif subjektifitas. Selain karena akan merusak hubungan kerjanya, Shikamaru merasa, hal sekecil apa pun akan berubah menjadi begitu sensitif nantinya. Maksudnya, ya ampun, ia dan Sakura tengah berada dalam lingkaran nasib yang sama. Ia hanya takut perasaannya sendiri ikut terdistraksi. Bagaimana kalau Sakura malah mengajaknya bekerjasama menghancurkan pernikahan Temari dan Sasuke?

Shikamaru takut … ia malah akan menerima ajakannya tersebut.

 _Shit_. Otaknya sudah tak bekerja dengan benar.

Ketika akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk melangkah dan berbalik pergi dari pintu masuk, saat itulah pergerakannya dihentikan seseorang.

"Uhm … Shikamaru?"

Haruno Sakura.

Shikamaru kembali menoleh, mengangkat bahu untuk membalas ucapan perempuan itu. Suara _heels_ Sakura terdengar ketika ia melangkah mendekat.

Shikamaru tahu, wajah Sakura terlihat khawatir, tak nyaman. Dan sepertinya, Shikamaru tahu sesuatu di balik ketidaknyamanan itu.

"Kau sedang … apa?" tanya perempuan itu lagi. Shikamaru hampir saja kelepasan mendengus.

 _Kheh, basa-basi pengalih perhatian? Dan … ke mana perginya sarkasme perempuan ini?_

"Aku baru dari kantin, makan siang." Shikamaru membalas singkat. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju _lift_ di lantai dasar tersebut. Sedikit aneh, karena hubungan mereka belum sedekat ini, sebenarnya.

'Ting'

Pintu _lift_ berdenting dan terbuka. Mereka bersama-sama memasuki _lift_ kosong tersebut, menuju lantai yang sama.

Pintu kembali berdenting, dan kini tertutup.

Di saat itulah, Sakura kembali memalingkan wajah ke arah Sikamaru, dan memasang wajah kakunya.

"Aku tahu kau melihatnya," ujarnya kemudian.

Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan, Shikamaru tahu. Maka, akhirnya pria itu balas menoleh, menantang _emerald_ yang tak sebersahabat ketika mereka berjalan beriringan beberapa waktu barusan. "Yeah, aku melihatnya. Kau dan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Dan kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk tak mengungkit ini pada siapa pun, Shikamaru."

Pintu _lift_ berdenting, mereka telah sampai di lantai tujuan, tapi, belum sempat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari _lift_ , lengan Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu menahannya, dan dengan gerakan cepat, pria itu menahan tombolnya agar tak jadi terbuka, dan kemudian menekan tombol angka yang menunjukkan lantai teratas di gedung ini.

Sakura melotot. "Shikamaru—"

"—demi Tuhan, Sakura. Kau harusnya tahu apa yang sedang kaulakukan dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura membuka mulutnya, namun Shikamaru telah lebih dulu mengucap lagi.

"Dan kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk tahu, bahwa yang kalian lakukan itu bukan hal yang benar." Pria itu membalikkan ucapan Sakura.

Hening. _Lift_ masih berjalan, entah sudah lewat berapa lantai, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memerhatikannya.

"Kau— _hypocrite_." Sakura membalas.

Shikamaru terkekeh. "Dan kau _pathetic_."

"Bukankah bertindak menyedihkan sepertiku lebih baik dibanding denganmu yang membohongi perasaan sendiri? Munafik?" balas Sakura sekali lagi. Kali ini, Shikamaru tak menjawab. "Kau sudah jelas mencintai Temari, tak rela kalau kekasihmu itu menikah dengan Sasuke, jauh di dasar hatimu, Nara Shikamaru, aku tahu, kau juga ingin berbuat egois sepertiku dan Sasuke, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sakura berbicara lagi. "Tapi kau munafik. Dengan pongah meninggikan harga dirimu, menyimpan keegoisan itu rapat-rapat, sekadar agar tak dibilang menyedihkan."

Pintu _lift_ berdenting. Terbuka di lantai paling atas. Namun, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana. Dan sebelum pintu itu kembali tertutup, Sakura menahannya dari luar untuk sesaat.

"Kita berada di posisi yang sama, Shikamaru. Aku juga tahu persis … bagaimana perasaanmu."

Dan Sakura melepaskan tahanannya pada tombol _lift_. Pintu kembali tertutup rapat-rapat.

Di dalam, Shikamaru mencerna kata-kata Sakura lamat-lamat.

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **a/n:** telat sih, but, anggap saja fic ini juga saya persembahkan untuk merayakan ulangtahun Shikamaru 22 september yang lalu. Happy belated birthday, Shika! Nggak terasa, kamu sudah jadi bapak, ya, sekarang :")

Alurnya terasa lambat, ya? Udah gitu bikin boring lagi :( sebenarnya saya juga nggak tahan kepengin cepat-cepat ngembangin hubungan shikasaku. Tapi, daripada nantinya kecepatan, mending bertahap aja dulu, deh. Hehe. Semoga nggak begitu membosankan (walau si author sendiri ngerasa bosen sih T.T)

Makasih banyak untuk semangat dan review-nya **zielavienaz96, kHaLerie Hikari, MisakiNara16, NenSaku, metta c rini, Taem lee fams, Kimaru-Z, mira cahya 1, Uun, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, hatake hikari, TitaniaGirl, rie haruchi, cho's, Din-din Hasan, RarainRara.** Kadang masih suka nggak nyangka, ada yang suka pair ini juga :")

Yap, as always, selalu ditunggu constructive critism-nya, ya. Karena masukan kalian adalah semangat saya selalu :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
